Western Cyan Psittarx
One of only a handful of species native to both the western and eastern rainforests, cyan psittarx were once thought to be nearly extinct, sustained by a few dozen individuals born and raised in Synara by the fabled Knight of Spix. When magi learned of the plight of these birds, they acquired the Synaran psittarx and worked with them to produce a small breeding population. In recent years, efforts have been underway to release some of the psittarx in the Jungle of Raza, at special, secluded sites tended by the Naga. With the opening up of the west, and exploration of Tetzcotal, the discovery of a new and thriving population of cyan psittarx in the western jungles has brought new light to the efforts to repopulate the Jungle of Raza. Although the Razan psittarx are slightly different from the Tetzcotal variety, having been isolated for so long, they can still interbreed, so more eggs can be produced while still keeping a mostly Razan lineage. Although the eastern species is rare enough that all members are part of breeding programs, some students at the Keep have taken on the responsibility of caring for some of the western variety. With help from residents of the Tetzcotal Rainforest, this has become a highly international project. Egg The sounds coming from within this small egg almost sound like words. Hatchling Young psittarx can be easily told apart from their parents by the white stripe that runs down their bill. Magi who raise these birds claim that the juveniles also have a more even temperament than their parents, though that isn’t saying much. Hatchlings are born with small pin-like feathers which soon after sprout into fluffy down. Born curious, these creatures are limited in their destructive capabilities only by underdeveloped leg muscles and flight feathers. Time soon remedies that, and after a short period of only being able to use their voices to wreak havoc, the young parrots gain the ability to climb, nip, and fly, greatly increasing their ability to create messes. Adult Fully-grown, a cyan psittarx has a wingspan of barely a foot, making them the smallest of any known macaw. Despite their small size and innocent appearance, these parrots are experts at destruction, with powerful beaks that can chew through wood, if given enough time. Their greatest skill is their intelligence, which aids their chaotic endeavors; while the psittarx can quickly learn to mimic language and perform tricks, they can also figure out which possessions a magi prizes and where to place them to make the items completely inaccessible. They also hide spoilable foods in difficult to reach or find places, bring allergy-inducing flowers from the Keep grounds up to their magi’s room, scream loudly at very early hours of the morning, and, quite often, chew their magi’s unfinished homework into a pile of tiny paper scraps. Few students are keen to take on the difficulty of caring for these birds, but those that do come to find these antics almost charming (so long as they keep their assignments under lock and key). The birds bear no ill will toward their magi, and can in fact be quite caring. Astute caretakers avoid the common problems of caring for these macaws by giving them plenty to do, for they tend to act out only for their own amusement, and if that amusement is found elsewhere, they are perfectly manageable companions. Toys, games, and training all serve to occupy a psittarx’s time, though they must be changed often to prevent the bird from growing bored. Additional Information *No. 604 *Obtained from Quest: Tetzcotal *Released: July 18th, 2015 *Artist: Tekla * Description: PKGriffin *Breeding:??? Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Quest-born Category:Special Category:Birds